The present invention relates to an infant mummy bag which is constructed to allow an infant to be enclosed by the mummy bag and at the same time fitted into a car seat so that the infant is securely harnessed to the car seat.
The general concept of providing a covering for an infant positioned in an infant carrier is known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,686 to Knight. Another textile article adapted to serve as a cover for a child in a car safety seat is shown in French Publication No. FR002650487 A1.
The present invention is an improvement over the known covers for infants harnessed into a car seat because the present invention can be used with both a three-point harness and a five-point harness. The present invention allows an infant to be covered by a mummy bag while harnessed in a car seat and allows the infant to be removed from the car seat by simply releasing the harness. The mummy bag does not have to be removed prior to removing the infant from the car seat. The present invention is convenient to use and is easily adaptable for use with the many different car seats on the market today.